


Curiosity

by thehalfboodprincess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-03 00:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12737355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehalfboodprincess/pseuds/thehalfboodprincess
Summary: Hermione can't resist a good game off cat and mouse. But as they say, curiosity killed the cat.Aka Hermione gets involved with Snape and Lucius because how can she not





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You know how people do firewhisky fics and write drunk? This is like that.. just writing it literally in the Ao3 platform window and winging it. It's by a overly tired mum.. so that's basically the same thing..haha

So let's just jump right in shall we?  
Hermione Granger knew the war was over, but she couldn't quite shake the habit of being over paranoid. Constant vigilance as the late Mad Eye would say.  
It's the reason she had spotted one Severus Snape following her since she exited her last shopping stop.. about three blocks back.  
She wasn't sure why he felt the need to follow her, but she decided to ignore it and go about with her errands. After all, who knew when her next day off to get this much done would come.  
Mindlessly she went into the next store, knowing that yes, Snape would see her enter. She did not expect what happened next.  
"Perusing to purchase your own orgasm, Miss Granger?"  
"I'll have you know, I know you've been following me. And while I don't know what you want, I'd kindly ask you let me finish my shopping in peace thank you very much." She cringed at her statement, the school girl hmmph practically hanging at the end.  
"Pity. I recommend the blue package. Good day Miss Granger."  
Just like that? It was almost too easy to see him go, especially after he had followed her for nearly half the morning. It was already driving her crazy what he had been doing. Without thought, she picked up the blue package he had said, paid and made her way home. Her mind too distracted to remember the rest of her to do list.  
Upon arriving home, putting away what needed put away, she pulled out the now ominous blue package.  
And that's when she saw it. A quick message in Snape's obvious scrawl.  
To answer your questions, floo to The Green Room, Manor Two. Come alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Of course, this little messaged did nothing to answer her questions. In fact, it had added more.  
Why was Snape following her?  
Why had he followed her into that particular shop?  
Why couldn't she stop thinking about the encounter?  
Where was Manor Two?  
Were their rooms color coded, was it even referring to a single room at all?  
Why was she so obsessed with a (maybe) 5 minute interaction of her day?  
She couldn't stop thinking about it. Playing it over and over in her head. The mans hair pulled back behind his nape. His hands gently pattering atop the display, her mind trying to replay the tapping like a song.  
His robes.. Hermione had to stop. Her stomach was in knots and she most certainly did not want to think about why.   
But she knew why, and since it was one of the few things she actually felt like she knew from the day, she decided to silently admit it to herself.  
She was wildly attracted to Severus Snape.  
This declaration in mind, she did the only thing she could at such a late hour (having spent her whole day pacing about and stewing over her morning, she was rather tired anyway).. she went to bed.   
It took only two minutes before her eyes were tightly shut, trying to imagine the exact scene from earlier.   
The ways his hands were tapping, she slid her own hand lower, beneath her pajama bottoms and gently through the few hairs there. Arranging her hand as similar to the way his had lain over the random items on the shelf. Her mind wishing it was his hand more than anything. That he was there right not, touching her, tapping out the medley he had written that morning in the store. His lips ghosting a sonnet upon her skin. It was one of the most sudden orgasms she'd ever had, intense didn't begin to cover it in comparison. It was here Hermione realized two things very fast, one-she most definitely was in trouble and two- she had yet to open the box.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention I'm not proof reading these? So um yeah..apologies for mistakes.


	3. Chapter 3

Upon opening the box, Hermione had half a mind to storm right back to wherever Severus Snape was and shove it right into his perfectly chiselled face. However, being ever the Gryffindor, she went with a bit of a different approach.  
She slowly opened the box, meticulously removing everything and laying them upon her bed. Her hands shook, but she didn't dare admit it to even herself.  
Picking up the small book, more like a pamphlet really, she read ''A Beginners Guide To Submission. A Prince and Co. Product.''  
The first page held a simple photo of the first of the three items she had unwrapped, a pair of small but beautiful golden nipple clamps. It's neighboring page a simple description on how to apply them safely. Following the quick instructions she popped them on rather unceramoniously, not particularly painful but she had to admit they were errotically enticing.  
She wasted no time before taking out the next item. Before she could think of all the reasons she hated the idea, she buckeled on the black collar. It was thin, no decorations, and for that she supposed she was grateful. Catching site of herself in the mirror suddenly lit a fire in Hermione. Something she knew she needed for the last item.  
A rope. The mirror and the instructions proved useful here. But ever the one for a challenge, she began. The rope was long, but soft, velvety even. Following the first instruction, she hung it over her neck before making three knots going down, the rope now hanging like a rather long tie. She brought the tail of the rope behind her, her body shivering as it passed between her legs. Throbbing as she looped it through the pass around her neck and brought it back around and over her chest. Following the instructions closely as she trussed herself up. Admiring the beautiful picture she made was short lived. She put her long duffle coat on, popped the collar, and went to the floo before she lost the nerve.


	4. Chapter 4

"Welcome, Miss Granger..we weren't expecting you so soon. I'm afraid Severus is mid brew at present, would you care to join me for tea while we wait?"

"Oh..Lord Malfoy.. sure..that is, yes, please, tea would be great, thank you."

"Wonderful, and please, call me Lucius."

A blush spread over Hermione. She could feel it as plain as she could feel every throb and rub of clamps and rope still encompassing her. Part of her wanted to run, but the part of her that was so turned on by the very idea of Lucius catching glimpse of what she had under her coat won out. 

As he made the tea, Hermione glanced around the room. Her eyes drawn to the deep green curtains, most certainly soft as the velvet looked so inviting, reminding her of the rope of which she was certain was now drenched.

"Perhaps later" came the voice behind Hermione, directly over her shoulder. Having been caught staring at the curtains, Hermione blushed again.

"Wha..what do you mean, later?"

 

"Milk or sugar for your tea, Miss Granger?" 

"Milk, please. Thank you, but.."

"Nevermind that, Severus will be here shortly. He told me you made a small investment in our company. I would like to offer my thanks, no contribution is too small."

"..you're company?"

"Prince and Co.. I do appreciate your keeping our names under wraps."

"I.. you.. he..ugh!!"

"Ah, Lucius, it would seem that our identities aren't the only things Miss Granger has..under wraps."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that last chapter was a bit quick to end, I've got just the thirty minute break I'm writing in and it was nearly over.. here's to hoping this chapter makes up for it

Hermione gaped as Severus entered the room. She sputtered as he approached her.

"Tut tut, Miss Granger, did you really think Lucius would be such a poor host as to not offer to take your coat? Upon first seeing you I'd thought you'd just arrived. The tea says otherwise. So it would seem Lucius was being a very good boy and letting his Sir see you first. Tell me, Lucius, has it driven you mad seeing just the outlines along her coat?"

Severus was so close it was all Hermione could do not to moan as his breath ghosted her ear. His voice velvety as the ropes still reminding her of every move. She gulped, knowing he'd hear but hoping it covered some of her deepening desire.

"Yes, sir. And I have noticed she has quite the affinity for velvet, sir. Of course, you chose well with the blue box."

"Perfect. Am I correct in assuming that your early arrival means you spent no time..admiring. No time playing with your new purchase?"

"Ye..yes." barely a squeak. Hermione had never been more embarrassed, nor more turned on. 

"And would you like Lucius here to help you do so?"

"Ye..wa..want you, sir."

"Oh Miss Granger, in due time. Well, Lucius, are you going to be a good host or do I need to punish you?"

"Miss Granger, lovely to see you. Welcome to Manor Two. May I please take your coat?"

Silently, Hermione nodded a quick yes. The questions in her mind had begun to pile up, but now her mind had stopped. Thrumming with anticipation, no time wasted with trying to identify the feelings so new. 

She watched as Lucius' hands undid the toggles on her coat. Meticulously removing them with a touch so delicate it was hardly felt. Practically sinking to his knees as he undid the final toggle before slowing, nearest to her body as possible, he stood.

Lucius Malfoy was behind her, his breath a whisper through her hair. His whispered spell suddenly sending her hair into a perfect chignon. "Next time, I recommend a plait." His lips almost touching her the lobe of her ear, a grin evident

"Very good Lucius, as a reward you may join me and we can admire the lovely use of our products. So kind of you to test them out Miss Granger, give us a spin now. Again, slower. Now, now, what have we here.. the ropes were such a lovely hue. But they are so dark here, care to enlighten us as to why?"

"You know why"

"But I asked you, Miss Granger. What has gotten these velvety green ropes so damp they've turned nearly black. Tell me and I may go easy on the punishment for your sass."

"..."

"Nothing? I am rather shocked. But this will be oh so fun.. on the ground, Miss Granger."


	6. Chapter 6

"no? Are you feeling less sure of yourself now without your little coat? The know it all not sure if she wants to be told what to do. Give me one quarter hour, Hermione, and you'll be begging for more. You'll wish to be out of control. Saying no one more time will have you back at home faster than you can spell alohomora. So choose wisely Miss Granger. Do. You. Want. To. Kneel?"

"With promises like that, Snape, I've at least got to see what you're..."

"DID I give you permission to speak, little sub? No! Lucius, take her to bedroom. I'll be there momentarily. No need to be gentle."

Lucius yanked her arm with no air of calm. Pulled her in the direction of a different room before shoving her onto the bed. 

"You know, aside from me you're the only one who's been in Severus' bedroom. You sure know how to get under his skin. Shit, what I wouldn't do to rip off those ropes and fuck you right now. Do you suppose it's worth the punishments, to just run my fingers along them. Perhaps it's what he had in mind.. what do you think Hermione? Are you ready to be a good little submissive. I promise, it's always worth it."

"Lucius, untie her ropes. I've brought a balm for any red areas. Apply it any manner you see fit then we'll send her on her way. Clearly she's not ready for our..games."

Everything in Hermione froze. She wanted, no she needed this release. She just didn't know how much until the prospect was ripped away from her. Everything in her body wanted to yell, to protest, to fight for her allowance to stay. Knowing how he felt about speaking out if turn, she decided to show them instead just how much she had changed her mind.

Arching into the first touch, Lucius hands cold as he undid the knots along her stomach and chest. The feeling almost agonizing in her keyed up state. Doing her best not to make a sound, she leant into his every touch. Tilting her head to fully expose her neck as he neared. She heard an intake if breath but was unsure who's. 

Hearing the lid unscrewed from the small jar felt like ages, like thunder in the small room. She felt a gentle hand rubbing the balm along her stomach, the slight indents where the knots had began to rub. 

A second hand made its way to her neck before she registered, this was Severus. He was touching her. She leaned into his touch, silent save for her breathing. The hands were meticulous. Going over ever part the ropes had been..but never veering of path. 

It was driving her mad, she urge to moan, to buck, to do anything. But she needed to stay, so she needed to do this.

She knew they must be nearly done, but the sound of his voice nearly set her off. 

"It seems you can be quiet after all. Now roll over, good. Ah, Tut Tut, so wet. Tell me, should I use these ropes to tie you to this bed. Save the wettest section to gag that mouth of yours. Perhaps later. I believe there's still a punishment needed. Count them."

Confusion was brief before the first sting hit. "One." Clear. Good, she could do this. 

"Two, ss..sir." 

"Three. Tha..thank you sir."

"Fo! Four! Sir. Thank you sir!"

"Can you handle more? Ten, twenty? You should see the color of your skin. Beautiful isn't it, Lucius?" 

"Sir, yes, sir."

"Good boy. Kneel beside her, Lucius. Both of you, put your head down, arses in the air. Good. A perfect picture. Now, not a sound from either of you or a spanking will seem like child's play."


	7. Chapter 7

"Normally," drawled Snape, "I prefer to address rules before research. Though, to avoid you soaking through my floor, I dare say we..integrate."

"now, the first rule is simple. You are mine. You don't need a safe word, you will trust I will know. I know you like words and explanations, so this once I will humor you. I am quite skilled at legilimency. So I can, for lack of better word, sense when you are not..enjoying yourself. This is rather handy when you're say, gagged."

"Your mind is however yours, and fear not, I will not enter unless you wish me to. Your name how ever..is no longer yours. If you belong to me, we need something else to call you. Lou, here, he likes to go by boy. Perhaps you care to show us why you're my big boy?"

Silently Lucius moved. His body unclothed entirely as he moved in front of Hermione. His fully staffed erection an obvious indication of the endearment. A gasp exited her lips as the idea of that suddenly penetrating her filled her mind. 

"I do believe she likes what she sees. Good boy. Would you like to taste it? Are you going to be our dirty little slut? Is that what you want? You are not to come unless I say. Both now and in future. I'm sure a little hussie such as yourself can comprehend that."   
Snape was practically spitting at her and Lucius was casually touching himself not even a foot from her. And somehow Hermione had never been so turned on in her life. 

"please" she begged. Not knowing what for.

"I didn't give you permission to speak. And begging so soon, like the bitch you are." 

The accompanying slap across the face stung. But burned with pleasure. 

"I'm sure a snotty little know it all like yourself knows better. Now, tell me, how do you wish to apologise? Should I look into your mind or can you be trusted to speak?"

She simply nodded, not sure if she even knew what she wanted. After all, she didn't know she needed anything that had since happened.

"interesting." Said Snape. Suddenly in front of Lucius.

"You like everything so far save the know it all reference. Don't like being reminded of the past. Got it. Interesting how much you don't know about yourself. We will be more then happy to show you. As for the apology, I do like your thinking."


	8. Chapter 8

Severus pulled Hermione against him. Her body now between his legs as they sat. A whispered spell having stripped the three of any remaining clothing.

"Feel what you do to me. See what you do to the boy." He whispered in her ear.

"oh, you like that do you. I believe you owed an apology. Perhaps a punishment was in order. You want your boy punished for you, don't you? Want to spank the boy yourself. Does mommy want to spank our boy?"  
"look at him. Leaking for you. Touch yourself baby boy. Show mommy how good you are. Good boy. Look at mommy, she wants more. And you want to be a good boy, right. Come on mommy. Every breath she takes moves her pretty little clamps, she's just begging to come. Mommy can come as soon as you do baby. Listen to her moan. I bet she could make us come by her hand alone. Look at her, so wanton and ready. Paint her chest like the good boy you are. Come for daddy"  
The last sentence like a purr. Just before the Lucius'warmth hit her, Severus had removed the nipple clamps. Shockwaves rippled through Hermione more intense than anything she'd ever felt. The warmth a relief on her still pulsing nipples.

The young witch had nearly passed out from the pleasure and was ever so carefully moved to laying down. 

"Relax." Severus voice was husky. "Every part of you. Relax like the goddess you are. That's it. Breath. Feel your body become a puddle. Deeper and deeper now. Breather. Deeper and deeper relaxed. You're doing so well. Beautiful."

A nod to Lucius and Severus was walking away. 

"relax Hermione." Came Lucius' deepened voice, somehow even more soothing. "Relax. Deeper now, breath. Feel your body melt. Feel it as it puddles around you." 

Soon Severus was back, just long enough to cast a lightening charm on Hermione and carry her to the adjoining wash room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is it. Unless some sort of high demand happens, this is where our little story ends. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! As always, comments are always appreciated, especially the criticisms.

A plethora of candles and twinkling lights were waiting. Severus lowered her into the bubbly hot bath, a tub large enough for three, before he and Lucius joined in. 

"I believe we had a theory to test." His arched brow the only go ahead she needed before Hermione dipped her hand lower. 

She touched herself, still sensitive but so relaxed she thrived on the touch. 

"Mm, Sir." She moaned after a while. "I wish it was you. Your fingers on me." Her eyes locking with his. "your fingers in me." She continued to touch herself slowly, despite knowing they couldn't see her through the bubbles but invigorated by the idea. 

"How many fingers would you use, sir? Two? Three? Mm, perhaps you would use your whole fist. Simultaneously hit my g spot and a spot. Oh, yes!" 

"and you, Lou..you would rub my little bud for me won't you? Perfectly circling it just like I am now. Or maybe you'd slip a finger in next to our Sirs." Her moaning too erratic now, both men looking equally lost. 

"yes!" She shouted now, "fuck me, fill me up. Both." Her last coherent words before she was coming again. Her body thrashing in the water. 

The waves of her orgasm slowed as the waves in the tub subsided, making it clear that even through the bubbles both men had finished as well.

"I can't decide if you talking was breaking the rules," drawled Snape, "but if you really want that.. want us both.. perhaps it can be arranged. Now let's use this tub and the bed for what they're meant for. Big plans lay ahead, after all."

As she fell asleep that night, nestled between the two men, Hermione was sure of one thing.. she couldn't be happier that she was their little minx.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up with some comments, suggestions or criticisms, and what to do next and it might happen! Updating a chapter or more a day until it's done!


End file.
